you and mummy
by fear the unknown
Summary: RoseRon. —Three year old Rose wants to know about her parents' relationship.


**A/N: Revised.**

Words: 918.  
Pairings: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.  
Characters: Ron Weasley, Rose Weasley.  
Date Revised: September 5, 2011.  


* * *

Ron and Hermione were sleeping in their small bed located in their bedroom. Ron felt the sheets being tugged onto, but as he turned on his back in his sleep, he felt something land on his stomach. Letting out a small 'oof', he opened his eyes to see his four year old daughter, Rose, looking at him expectantly. Her wildly bushy red hair was sticking out in many places.

"I wanna hear about you and Mummy!" she exclaimed loudly, smiling a crooked smile.

Sighing, Ron looked over at the Muggle clock Hermione insisted on getting and saw that it was four in the morning. He grabbed Rose off of his stomach, holding her to his side as he carefully got out the bed, not wanting to wake Hermione. She wasn't a morning person, he had learned.

He walked Rose to her room located across the hall. He set her down on her 'big girl bed' as she called it. She stayed sitting as she grabbed her small black teddy bear, clutching it to her stomach. Ron raised his eyebrow at her, and she giggled. "I want to her about you and Mummy!" she repeated.

Shaking his head from side to side, he grimaced. He had training soon, but Hermione had the day off.

"How about when I get home, I tell you a little bedtime story, yeah? Daddy has to get to sleep."

"Why?" asked Rose, tilting her head to side. Her freckled face was curious in the moonlight.

"Your mum will hurt me if I let you stay up any later," he answered.

Rose huffed, advanced for her age. She nodded her head and fell down onto the sheets, curling up into a small ball as Ron covered her up.

He walked back to his bedroom, closed the door, and slowly laid down in his bed. He turned to his side, and grabbed onto Hermione, pulling her to him. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, and he stuck his face into her hair.

…

Walking into his house after training, he grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and ate it quickly. He downed a glass of water within a few minutes, and he was completely intent on taking a shower and going to sleep as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to open the door to his room, he heard Rose's own door open, and out the little girl stepped, rubbing her eyes. She looked up at her dad, her blue eyes shining. She smiled and ran to him, hugging his legs. Ron lifted her up and spun her around for a moment.

She laughed, "Bedtime story, bedtime story!"

Ron carried her back to her room, and set her down onto her bed. He turned on her nightlight that was located on the other side of her room, before settling into the rocking chair they use to use when she was a baby.

"Bedtime story, bedtime story!"

"Alright, Rosie," Ron began. "Well, I met your mum when I was…eleven. We were going to Hogwarts." He smiled slowly at the memory, and Rose smiled.

"Come on, Daddy!"

"She wasn't my friend at first. Your uncle Harry and I found her very, very bossy. Though, we did become friends not too long after that. I saved her from something. A troll. Remember those stories uncle Georgie use to tell you about trolls?"

Rose nodded her head, laughing as she recalled what her uncle Georgie would tell her. Silly things. Silly, silly things.

"When we were twelve," he continued, "she had gotten herself into some trouble. Turned into a _cat_! Just like ole' Crookshanks. She got herself into more trouble after that too. I got scared. Real scared."

Crookshanks walked into the room at his name, jumping on Rose's bed sheets. He snuggled into her.

"We were thirteen when I started to like her. We fought a lot though. I didn't like Crookshanks back then. He ended up saving your uncle Harry, your mum, and I. So I guess I have to thank him for something. Well, the next year, there was a ball. Just like in your princess books, Rosie. Your mum looked beautiful."

"Did you two go together and get married?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"No, we didn't, sweetheart. She went with someone else. When we were fifteen, everything was fine. Except for a few…miscommunications in some places, but everything was okay by the time our sixth year rolled around at Hogwarts. But, let's skip over that year, shall we?"

Ron wasn't exactly comfortable with explaining to Rose that he had in fact dated someone before her mum. Yes, it be obvious when she was older that most people don't marry their first boyfriends or girlfriends, but he didn't want to crush her small dreams. In her princess books, they always marry.

"When we were seventeen, bad things happened. Things I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" he asked her, smiling when she nodded.

"_Then did you get married?"_

"_Yes, we did."_

"_YAY!"_

_Ron looked towards the door, and put his finger over his mouth. "We've got to be quiet." _

_Rose nodded, and put her own finger over her lips. Ron smiled at her before saying, "Why don't we get some icecream. Bu you can't tell mummy."_

_Smiling wide, Rose ran all the way to the kitchen._


End file.
